Spin the Bottle
by Jagger3
Summary: It's chirstmas with the Marauders! A fun night of drinking turns into a game of truth or dare mixed with spin the bottle. Rated M for yaoi, strip teasing, bondage, and boyish attitude.


"Pass the bottle, Padfoot old mate! C'mon!" James crowed, holding his hand out and swaying happily.

Sirius laughed and took another swing before handing it off, making a face as he swallowed, "Blah! That burns." He grinned at his fellow marauders.

It was Christmas evening and everyone had opened they're presents long ago; all that was left was an empty common room and four seventh year boys. James had come rushing in a few hours ago with three large bottles, looking extremely pleased with himself, and announced that he'd nicked some firewhiskey from the kitchen. He stood there beaming around like a complete idiot until Sirius immediately leapt up and demanded a drinking game.

So there they sat; James was plastered, Sirius was close to very drunk, Peter had passed out an hour ago upstairs, and Remus only had a slight buzz because he'd been pretending to swallow the entire time.

"Lets play spin the bottle!" Sirius hiccupped, waving his wand around ecstatically, causing sparks to fly at Remus, "Oops, sorry mate." He grinned and hiccupped again.

Remus, who'd long since given up on controlling them, agreed, "Fine, but let me cast the charm." He pulled his own wand out and snatched an empty bottle from James's lap. With a well placed charm it jumped from his hand and onto the floor, waiting to be spun, "Alright, the rules are this; whoever spins the bottle must do whatever the bottle says and the person who it involves cannot lie or deny the person." He couldn't help but grin as he tucked his wand away, "Go ahead Sirius, you start."

Sirius grinned hugely and spun the bottle with an easy flick of the wrist. It spun for a second or two before slowing down and pointing at James. A small steam issued forth and curled until it formed words; _ask a personal question. _The shaggy haired male leered at James, "Prongsy—hic—have you fucked anyone before?"

James snickered, "Shure I 'ave!" He slurred, waving his hand dismissively. Immediately the vapor words curled around James's hand and imprinted the word _VIRGIN_ in large black letters.

"HA!" Remus chortled, "I told you not to lie!"

Sirius dissolved into a fit of near hysterical giggles and Prongs furiously tried to wipe the ink off, "P-Prongs mate! You're a—hic—VIRGIN!"

"Shut it." James snarled, reaching forward and twisting the bottle viciously, it whirled around until it stopped, pointing at Sirius, "REVENGE!" James crowed, watching eagerly as the smoke curled forth; _tell this person a personal secret._ James stared at it for a second and the rounded on Remus, "This thing's rigged!"

"No its not!" Remus sighed, reaching for the full bottle with the intention on drowning out James. This was a game that did require alcohol.

"Ugh fine, um…" James frowned as his fuzzy mind tried to come up with something, "Alright I gots it!" He grinned and leered at Sirius, "I know that you did Amy in the broom closet a few weeks ago!"

Sirius sputtered for a second, turning red, but then laughed, "Ok ok you got me! Anyway," He shrugged and grinned, "it was just a fling." He turned to the werewolf, "Your turn Moony!"

"M'kay…" Remus twirled the bottle and it landed on Sirius; _tell him something you fear._ Remus scowled at the bottle, but thought better of defying it, "Biting you." He muttered.

"Oh Moony," Sirius purred, his voice dropping into a lusty tone, "You can bite me any time you wish, baby."

Remus jerked back in shock as James and Sirius whooped with laughter at his expression, and then grinned nervously and laughed along with them. It took a second to calm his rapidly beating heart though.

Sirius wiped a tear from his eye and grabbed the firewhiskey to take a swing. Setting it down he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then spun the bottle, watching it eagerly as it landed on Remus; _tell him a sexual fantasy. _Remus and Sirius stared mutely at the bottle as James fell over backwards howling with laughter. "No way!" Sirius snapped, and then saw the mist creeping towards his hand, "Okay okay I'll tell him!" He sputtered frantically, watching with relief as the steam crept back again, "Ok well…eh I've always had a bit of a kink for bondage…" he muttered, his face heating up.

Remus sniggered and took off his tie, flicking it at Sirius, "Anytime you want, Padfoot." He murmured, laughing along with his friends at his well placed revenge.

James spun the bottle and sighed as it rested on Sirius, "Oh boy…" The smoke curled into letters; _tell him your crush._ The stag looked immensely relieved, "LILY EVANS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The mist seemed to appraise that for a minute before the steam brushed over James's hand, removing the word from his first try. Prongs grinned and gestured to Moony to take his turn.

The werewolf sighed and spun the enchanted bottle, but this time it landed on him. Before they could puzzle at this the mist formed words; _kiss either of the other two players._ Remus stared at it in shock before glancing up and locking eyes with his friends. "Eh…"

James grinned and took a swing before passing the half full bottle to Remus, "Take a drink mate and then snog someone!" He teased, kicking Sirius with his foot as the shaggy haired male made smooching motions at him.

Remus rolled his eyes and took a big gulp, nothing to it, he thought. He surveyed his friends quickly before motioning to Sirius, "You're closer." He hiccupped slightly, before setting the bottle down and scooting over to his long haired friend.

Sirius's eyes twinkled strangely in the firelight as he watched Remus approach him. He reached out and slid his hand behind Remus's neck, "Mooony! I'm honored you've chosen the best kisser here!"

James snorted and Remus just rolled his eyes. He leaned in and gave Sirius a quick little peck on the lips before pulling away and grinning. He noticed a flicker of disappointment in the silvery gray eyes before it cleared.

"Oh Moony that was wonderful!" Sirius cooed, batting his eyelashes as James chortled in the background, "My heart won't stop beating for you!"

"Maybe it should just stop beating period." Remus grumbled, shifting back to his original seat.

"OOOOooooo!" James teased, before getting smacking in the head by Sirius. The tall teen reached over and flicked the bottle, watching it spin with a hopeful look in his eyes. But to his disappointment it landed on James; _strip tease down to your underwear. _Sirius blinked, "Merlin Moony! What the hell kinda game is this!" He hiccupped and swallowed another mouthful of alcohol before standing up and weaving over to James, "Right Prongsy! Enjoy the show!" He winked and then started swaying his hips, tugging his tie from his neck with a slow and sensual pull.

Remus gulped and watched the show, his throat constricting as each article of clothing was removed in the most inappropriate and lewd way he could have ever imagined. I mean it should be illegal! Who would have thought that taking your shoes off could be…such a turn on. Remus blinked.

James swallowed and grinned massively as Sirius flicked his pants open and slid them down his hips, caressing his own smooth thighs, "Merlin mate, have you been practicing?" The spell was broken as Sirius laughed and stepped out of his pants, now only clad in a form fitting pair of boxers. He sat back down and grinned proudly at them both, "Nice show right!"

Remus snapped out of it and laughed, "James is right, Sirius. Have you been practicing?"

"Maybeeee." Sirius slurred suggestively.

Prongs snorted and spun the bottle, laughing as it landed on Remus; _tell him your dream from last night._ James stared at the bottle for a second and then back at his best mates. A horrible, scary, mentally scaring smile stretched over his face, "Well since you asked so nicely…."

[I apologize for the inconvenience, but James Potter's dream is NOT allowed to EVER be heard by the living]

When James had finished his dream he raised an eyebrow at his friends. They were cowering in front of him, clutching each other like life lines, and had identical looks of horror on their faces. "The end."

"That's disgusting!" Sirius shouted, staring at his best friend in a new kind of light, "You may be a virgin mate, but you have the mentality of a prostitute!"

Remus just shuddered and crawled back to his seat next to the fire, flopping down and twirling the bottle. It landed on Sirius and the smoke curled forth; _you may put one article of clothing of his choosing back on._ Remus sighed and looked at Sirius, who was taking another drink from the bottle, "Well?"

"My—hic—tie if you please!" Sirius slurred, waving it around in the air, "C'mon Moony! Put it on me." His voice dropped lower and more sensually, his eyes darker than usual.

James snickered and reached for the bottle, taking a long gulp while he used his foot to prod Remus out of his state of slight shock.

The werewolf blinked and then sighed. He snatched the long piece of cloth from Sirius and walked behind him, leaning over the tan bare shoulder to knot the tie. He slipped the cool cloth around and through before tightening it and, just for fun, gave it a little pull. The effect was small, but very noticeable for Remus who was leaning against him. Sirius felt the tie constrict around his neck and he gave a small shiver and the faintest hint of a moan slipped from his lips. Remus raised an eyebrow as his intoxicated mind processed everything before slipping back into his seat, eyeing the blush that stained Sirius's cheeks.

The shaggy haired man reached down and swatted the bottle, watching it eagerly as it landed on himself; _make out with the person of your choosing._ "Oh fuck yes!" Sirius crowed.

"Revenge!" James encouraged, egging his friend on.

"Oh no." Remus whimpered as Sirius crawled towards him, a mad gleam in his eye. "Sirius I—!" But his protest was cut off by a pair of lips. It was startling and almost scary at first, as Remus's head spun and his heartbeat thundered in his ears, but when he realized how soft Sirius was being he relaxed a bit.

Sirius smirked as he felt Remus's panic ebb before tracing his tongue lightly on the lower lip of the werewolf's mouth. As the light haired teen gasped quietly he pushed his tongue in and, with surprising patience, egged Remus's tongue into action. The liquor did the rest. The pair where soon a heated mess of lips and fingers as James watched with amusement while the two passionately kissed on the carpet, raising an eyebrow at the soft moan that Sirius let out when Remus tugged on his tie, "Oi! It's my turn you gits! Knock it off!"

The sound of James's voice penetrated through to them both and they broke apart, panting and flushed, and they returned to their seats looking a little sheepish.

James rolled his eyes and spun the bottle, watching it twirl and land on Remus; _give him an order._ James grinned evilly at the cowering werewolf, "I order you to tell me if you liked making out with yer best mate!"

Remus opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and then flushed a dark red, "….yes…" he whispered.

Sirius grinned cheekily, "I AM the best kisser, Prongs! Wanna smooch!" He lunched at James with his lips pursed.

James jerked backwards and giggled drunkenly as Sirius landed on his lap and struggled to get up, "Oh no Padfoot my friend! My lips are on reserve!" The teen blinked and stared at the almost empty bottle, "Fuck…well I'm going to bed mates." He announced suddenly, "Lily's coming home tomorrow and I don't wanna be too hung over!" He laughed and cuffed Sirius affectionately off his lap and waved goodnight to Remus, "Bye bye!" He teetered and staggered out of the room, and the sound of muffled swearing followed as he tripped on the stairs.

Sirius grinned, "Yer turn Remus." He sat across the drunk wolf and winked at him. The fire was right behind him, warming his back pleasantly and he knew it was giving him a red glow—it was a trick he used to pick up girls.

Remus sighed and spun the bottle, almost immediate it pointed at Sirius and smoke gushed forth; _let him strip you down to your underwear._ Remus groaned and reached for the discarded bottle of firewhiskey as Sirius's face lit up, "I'm gonna need more booze." He growled, and then tipped the rest of it back before tossing the now empty bottle up into a chair.

The shaggy haired male chuckled and crawled over to Remus, his mouth open and his breathing heavy, "Don't worry Rem," he purred, crawling on top of the now plastered werewolf, "I'll make it good."

Remus rolled his eyes and reached up to tug on the necktie, relishing in the whine that issued from Sirius's lips, "Bondage kink huh?" He murmured teasingly.

"Mnnnn…" Sirius's hands quickly plunked off Remus's tie and popped open the buttons from his shirt. He took care to let his hands brush over the tender heated flesh as he pushed the wolf's shirt off him. Next went the pants, taking extra care to rub against Remus's inner thighs and more sensitive places which made the younger male whimper softly. Finally they were both in their underwear, and Remus didn't even bother to try and hide his erection because he could feel Sirius's similar response against his now bare leg. He reached up to touch him but suddenly the man was gone, leaving him feeling cold and at loss.

Sirius grinned at the hurt look on Remus's face, "What? The bottle just said to undress you." He winked and spun the bottle one last time. It landed pointing Remus, but this time no smoke issued forth. It just lay there as an empty bottle of firewhiskey.

Remus grinned, "I think it's telling us to—hic—stop being stupid and just—hic—do it already." He rolled his head back on his shoulders, unabashed at his near nudity in front of his best friend. "You say yer a good kissher?" He slurred, his eyes half lidded, "I wanna know what elshe yer good at."

The taller male groaned and moved back over, pressing Remus against one of the chairs, "Oh baby you bet I'm gonna make this good." He growled, watching with delight at Remus shuddered and moaned. "So ya like being talked to, do ya?" He smirked and palmed Remus's erection, "Dontcha?"

"Fhhhuuu—yes—ngh…" Remus gasped, reaching up and gripping the tie and yanking on it sharply, "And you like this, dontcha?" He mimicked.

"A-aah…" Sirius panted, sliding himself onto Remus's lap and grinding down, "Oh yeah I do."

"Ngh!" Remus jerked upwards and spread his legs, moaning as the pleasure went straight to his fuzzy head. "Siriusssss, I wanna be fucked shhoooo bad…" He begged teasingly, "But," he added, as Sirius reached for his underwear, "you gots to be tied up like a bad doggie."

Sirius groaned heatedly and slid off Remus's lap. He let himself be pushed to the floor and didn't even think twice about locking his wrists above his head and letting Remus use his discarded tie to secure him to the armchair, "Hnn fuck yes."

Remus had a slightly crazed look in his eye as he stripped them both of their underpants and admired the sight of his new lover, "Ya look so good like that." He taunted, the firewhiskey bringing out a whole new side of him.

"Whats are you waiting for?" Sirius teased back, arching a little off the floor and tugging at his bonds. The words where barely out of his mouth when a hot, wet heat engulfed his cock, swallowing him up, "OH FFFFFf—! Remus! Agh!" He yanked on the restraints as he watched the light brown haired teen bob up and down in his lap, lapping up the pre-cum and sucking on his length, "R-Rem—I can't hold up l-like this for much longer!" He panted, groaning as Remus gave him one last pull before letting it slip from his mouth. "Merlin…"

The werewolf grinned and reached for his jeans, pulling out his wand. With a sly smirk he tapped his hand and it filled with lotion. He spread it up and down Sirius's length, rubbing the slit until he had the dark haired man withering on the ground, before turning around and placing two fingers at his own entrance and pushing inside.

Sirius watched in a kind of shock as Remus prepped himself, his eyes glued to that perfect arse and the slick digits sliding in and out making the most agonizingly delicious sounds he'd ever heard, "M-Moony…"

Remus groaned and curled his fingers, jerking as he found his pleasure spot. He added another finger and stretched himself for a bit more before pulling out and turning around. He locked eyes with Sirius and was hazily surprised to see the man's excitement from his little show. He grinned and moved over, resting his entrance against Sirius's tip, moaning softly.

The dark haired man yanked at his bonds once again, "Moony…" he breathed, his eyes unfocused from lust and drink, "you're sho beautiful…AH!"

The werewolf cried out sharply as he brutally sat down on the member, penetrating himself deeply, "O-oh fucks, Padfoot…you're so huge…ah…!"

Sirius moaned and rolled his hips upwards, causing Remus to cry out softly as he brushed his pleasure spot, "C'mon Rem…" He encouraged, his voice filled with so much lust for the man above him that Remus had to comply.

He gripped Sirius's hips bracingly as he raised and lowered himself back onto the thick erection, moaning with every slow thrust. He picked up speed a bit, crying out as Sirius bucked into him and pierced a place inside him that made stars erupt in his vision, "Sirius…!"

The dark haired man groaned as Remus's nails dug into his flesh and broke the skin as he thrust upwards again, watching his lover's face contort in blissful pleasure, "Remus…Remus juz let me go…let me go so I can fuck you!" Sirius begged, the agonizing torture just too much.

Remus whimpered as he shifted his hips, making him flinch and bit down as another burst of pleasure shot through him, Sirius was right. He wanted to be _fucked._ He reached up and tugged on one end of the knot, releasing the bindings easily. Before he knew what happened, Sirius pushed him off and down on his back before thrusting into him with a moan of satisfaction. Remus arched upwards and clawed at the dark haired man's back, "Yes! Sirius take me!" All his intoxicated mind could process is the need for more, more touching, more speed, and more pleasure.

As if reading his thoughts, Sirius smirked and slammed into him, "Like that do you?" He teased drunkenly, but didn't waste much time on pleasure filled torture. His own foggy mind screamed at him to claim the man beneath him; and he certainly planned to. Sirius snapped his hips back in and pounded into the werewolf; shouting along with Remus's pleasured screams. It was all too much, too tight too hot too wonderful! He distantly heard Remus desperately screaming his name as he came, and shouted back in response as the passage way clamped down hard around him, sending his orgasm ripping through him. He cried out again, softer this time, and paused to catch his breath before shakily pulling out and collapsing next to Remus, shoving a bottle out of the way.

The light haired man smiled blearily at Sirius, "Y'kno somethin'?" He asked, his mind threatening to pull him under.

"What…?" Sirius whispered.

Remus smiled and rolled over slightly, pressing his mouth against Sirius's in a kiss that was better than any firewhiskey in the world, "I love you."

Sirius smiled warmly back at Remus, "Love you too, Moony."

Later they somehow managed to get upstairs and back to bed, passing out in each other's arms on top of the covers.

The next morning, when they awoke blissfully hangover free, there was a slightly awkward silence that was broken only by James snapping away and rushing to the bathroom swearing violently. Sirius and Remus laughed as they're best mate puked his stomach out into the toilet while somehow managing to curse them and their mothers to an early death at the same time. They stared at each other for a split second longer before moving as one and kissing each other passionately; grateful for the stupid little bottle that told them what they already knew.

The End.


End file.
